This project seeks to investigate reported physiological differences that may exist across the alternate states of consciousness personified in the alter personalities of multiple personality disorder (MPD) patients. Measures incorporated in the study included: visual and auditory evoked potentials, EEG, cerebral blood flow, autonomic nervous system activity (galvanic skin response, heart rate, blood pressure, skin temperature, respiration) and immune system and endocrine system measures.